


Thaw

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [99]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fantasy Seasonal Affective Disorder, Fluff, I think not, M/M, Stimming, is there anything more wholesome than autistic family happy stimming together, they make BREAKFAST and its PURE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Most people are not pleased when they wake up at dawn.Logan is not most people.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Original Female Character(s)
Series: LAOFT Extras [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 36
Kudos: 485
Collections: fic to read when I have bad feelings





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> takes place about a year and half after the main storyline - serves as a sort of coda/sequel to _Seasons_
> 
> thank you to @trivia-goddess for beta-reading, and (sap incoming) being a very pleasant substitute for the sun these past few months, at least for this particular flower!!!

Logan’s eyes opened, and he knew instantly that something was different.

Not bad, he realized a moment later, relaxing… but. Different.

Roman’s arm was a warm weight around Logan’s waist, his forehead pressed to the top of Logan’s spine and his hair tickling his neck. Furrowing his brow in thought, Logan let his fingers trail from their resting place on the pillow to brush Roman’s hand on his stomach.

Roman made a pleased, sleepy noise, squeezing him, and Logan’s heart trembled a little in fondness.

He laid there in the dark, eyes open and his hand idly stroking Roman’s, wondering what had woken him.

And then the window began to turn from black to the darkest gray, and Logan found there was suddenly a lump in his throat.

Dawn. The sun was rising, and Logan had woken just in time to see it. Woken up on his own, and feeling genuinely rested. He didn’t quite feel like getting up, but it had far more to do with Roman than the bone-deep, aching exhaustion that had settled over Logan for what felt like years but he knew was only a few months.

It was not quite spring – but he could feel it coming. The way he knew his family members walking through a doorway behind him without looking, the way he knew the next note in a song he’d memorized.

There was new grass waiting to sprout in the yard, snowmelt filling the streams, and spring was coming.

All at once, Logan wanted to be out of the bed more than he wanted to be in it.

Gently pulling Roman’s arm off of him, he slipped out from under the covers. Roman made a quiet, unhappy grunt and Logan turned to tuck the blankets back around him, leaning down to kiss the frown line that had formed in Roman’s forehead. It smoothed, and Roman fell back into deep sleep.

Logan covered a yawn with the back of his hand as he entered the kitchen. Clearing the programmed coffee maker, staring it early, he drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for it to finish. He didn’t hum, but it was a near thing.

The light in the window turned steadily from dark gray to deep blue, and Logan sipped at the coffee – gone a light beige with what he sheepishly admitted was an unreasonable amount of heavy cream and sugar – while standing by the window, just breathing.

When the light was pale, he nodded resolutely, poured another cup, and began to pull out various ingredients.

By the time Logan had everything out on the counter, he _was_ humming – he couldn’t help it. He did his best to keep it quiet; there was a chance Virgil would hear him from the bedroom. Linda would likely be up soon even if Logan was silent – she was a very early riser.

French toast was… well, significantly less healthy an option than Logan would normally prepare. But he wanted something sweet, and he knew Linda would be ecstatic – he was in far too good a mood to curb his inclination for sugar this morning.

He set the bread in the warm oven to toast a little, dropping the oven mitt on the counter, just in time for a cool, solid figure that could only be Virgil to press up behind him and settle his face in Logan’s neck.

“Good morning, beloved,” he said softly.

Patting Virgil’s arm gently in greeting, Logan turned and backed up against the counter, smiling up at his husband.

“Good morning, dear,” he replied.

Virgil pressed their foreheads together and Logan leaned into it, sighing happily.

“You’re up early, Snowmelt,”

Laughing a little, Logan shook his head.

“I think it is more accurate to say I am up at my usual time,” he said, quiet, “And that I have _been_ getting up late,”

Chuckling, Virgil reached up to skim his fingers across Logan’s temple.

“You look better,” he murmured.

Logan swallowed around the lump of overwhelming emotions that rose in his throat.

“I feel better,” he said.

“Yeah?”

Blinking rapidly, Logan nodded.

“Yeah,”

Virgil pressed a kiss where his hand had just brushed, and then a trail of them down Logan’s cheek until Logan huffed in amusement and turned to catch Virgil’s lips himself.

Groaning softly, Virgil pushed even closer, bracing his hands on the counter and bracketing Logan in his arms. Tilting his head back, Logan sighed into his mouth, welcoming the sharing of air and the gentle pull of Virgil’s lips against his own.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been kissing his husbands during the fall and winter, but this felt different, somehow. Brighter. _Softer,_ blooming between them like snowdrops and daffodils.

“Oh, ick,”

Virgil sighed in exasperation against Logan’s mouth, and Logan tried not to laugh at him outright. He placed a parting peck against Virgil’s lips and leaned back to smile at Linda in the kitchen doorway.

“Good morning, Linny,” he said.

Linda’s nose-wrinkle of childish disgust smoothed out almost instantly into a bright smile, her hands raising to flap in excitement. Laughing, Logan kneeled down as Virgil stepped back, his own hands mirroring her a few times as she trotted across the floor and dove into his arms.

“You’re awake!”

“A bit quieter, Linny dear, Nana and the others are still asleep,” he replied, “But yes, I’m awake. Good morning,”

“Good morning,” said Linda, softer, squeezing her eyes shut in a slow blink. She opened them, and Logan did it back, his smile widened when she bounced happily.

“Morning, morning, morning,” she echoed, clearly barely keeping a lid on her excitement, “I smell _bread,_ what’re you makin?”

“French toast,” said Logan.

“With a whole lot of syrup?”

“You _can_ have a whole lot of syrup,” said Logan, lowering his voice conspiratorially, “Possibly even whipped cream and powdered sugar,”

Linny wiggled her whole body in excitement and Logan swooped forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Do you want to help?”

“Yes, please!”

Logan gave Linda a number of minor jobs as he and Virgil went through the rest of the process, mostly involving setting her on the counter and letting her mix things.

Between the sounds of cooking and shutting cupboards, the three of them quietly talking and Linda occasionally swinging her feet and clunking the cabinets no matter how many times Logan or Virgil got her to stop, it was no wonder by the time Logan got the toast into the frying pan Roman and a blinking, yawning Patton appeared in the doorway.

“Good morni-”

Crossing the room in three strides, Roman cupped Logan’s face and firmly kissed the words right out of Logan’s mouth, ignoring the complaints from Linda.

“Good morning,” said Roman quietly when he pulled back. Logan braced his hand on the counter to steady his slightly spinning head.

“Um, yes. That,” he said, feeling his ears turn slightly pink.

Patton pushed in between them, quiet but smiling, having grabbed a cup of coffee while Logan was occupied with Roman. He tilted his head up and Logan leaned down to kiss him in greeting.

Patton was still his usual morning pre-verbal as he unceremoniously pushed Logan into a dining chair. Roman went to wake May, ignoring Logan’s admonishment with a grin and a “She’ll skin us all if we eat your French toast without her.”

It seemed Linda had been more interested in Logan than actually helping with breakfast, and she abandoned her post on the counter to climb into his lap. Logan jokingly offered her a sip of his coffee and laughed when her whole face scrunched in distaste.

“Oh, _gross,_ it tastes like _dirt._ Why do grown-ups drink _that?_ ”

“It is an acquired taste,”

“Well, I don’t wanna ac-qui-re it,” she said vehemently, “Can I have orange juice?”

“One orange juice, coming up,” said Virgil, amused.

May rolled into the kitchen and went straight for the space beside Logan. She leaned over and Logan mirrored her, assuming she was going to say something, but instead she placed a kiss on his temple and Logan’s heart gave a little lurch of fondness.

“Look at you, up before noon. Better call the papers,”

Logan rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you think you’re very funny,”

“We all know I’m hilarious. Ain’t that right, sweet girl?”

“Right!” chirped Linda.

“Am I being betrayed by my own heir?” said Logan dryly.

Linda looked oddly considering for several seconds.

“No,” she said finally, “I love you, um, too big of bunches to be-tray you,”

Roman, May and Logan all burst out laughing, and Virgil was giving Linda an incredulous look as Patton let his face fall into his hand, shaking his head.

“Well, I’m very glad,” laughed Logan.

Linda was beaming, looking between all of them.

Setting his mug on the table, Logan gathered her close to his chest, pressing his nose into her curls and taking a deep breath of her warm, spiced cider smell.

“I’m, um, really glad we’re all gonna have breakfast together, Papa,” she said, so quiet Logan was sure the humans wouldn’t have heard it.

Closing his eyes, Logan kissed the top of her head.

“Me too, sweetheart,” he said softly.

“Me, too,”

**Author's Note:**

> i am also on [tumblr!](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
